


Show Me What Love Is

by monstabaebae



Series: Changki Bingo Entries 2019!! [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changki Bingo, Childhood Friends, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Sex, Romance, School Romance, changki rise, cooperate worker kihyun, former nerd changkyun, lots of cute, producer changkyun, sappy romance, they have a dog together, top kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Kihyun recalls the first time meeting Changkyun and their beautiful relationship since.





	Show Me What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Here is my next entry for Changki Bingo: Established Relationship!
> 
> I wrote this one quick and it was soothing to write.  
> (Had trouble with the title though) Let me know what you guys think in the comments below! Enjoy! :)

The first thing Kihyun saw when he opened his eyes was the sunlight streaming onto his pillow. He had to register that he wasn’t in his usual bed and these sheets weren’t his. He blinked a few times and let out a yawn.

The second thing Kihyun took in was the beautiful male sleeping beside him. He had dark brown hair that fell into his close eyes as he slept, his breathing steady with soft snores as he curled into himself. He was naked under the thin sheet, his skin glistening in the sunlight before Kihyun covered the male with the blanket.

He continued to watch the male sleep, his eyes taking in every curve of muscle and beauty on his skin. Kihyun looked at the sleeping male’s hand and smiled at the diamond band on his ring finger, the same one that Kihyun wore on his.

He couldn’t believe that he and his new husband, Changkyun, were finally married.

He and Changkyun had been friends for a very, very long time. They first met in middle school in a shared science class. Kihyun can still recall Changkyun’s large glasses, white button -up shirt and his shiny shoes, the epitome of a ‘nerd.’ The other kids liked to pick on him for skipping a few years and being an easy target for not standing up for himself, but Kihyun refused to let the boy get picked on.

They soon became friends as they finished middle school and entered high school. Changkyun loved video games and anything with technology, while Kihyun loved music and anything to do with grades. They studied together and played video games over Kihyun’s house on the weekends while eating stuffed-crust pizza, enjoying their adolescence.

By the time Kihyun was seventeen and Changkyun was sixteen, Changkyun had taken a more rebellious step with his life. Since they were kids, he had dreamed of becoming a scientist like his dad, but always struggled with who he was. He got a few piercings and bleached his hair on a day he skipped school, changing his clothes from proper, to plaid and black skinny jeans with chains.

One night, Changkyun came over to Kihyun’s house, a wet on his cheek and tears streaming down his cheeks. Kihyun hid Changkyun into his room so his parents wouldn’t overhear, letting his friend sit on his bed while Kihyun cleaned his wounds.

Changkyun had apparently explained to his parents that he had wanted to pursue music instead of going to college for science, right after his parents received another complaint from the school about his bleached mop. Kihyun’s heart ached seeing his friend cry and held the male close, remembering the mere emotion of wanting to protect Changkyun from the cruel world.

As Changkyun wiped the last of his tears, he smiled as he admitted something else. He had told his parents that he was gay, hence the reason he was struck.

Kihyun felt his eyes widen at the confession. He had never asked Changkyun his sexual orientation, having never really thought about it. Changkyun was his friend and he had never thought of who he might prefer between men or women. Kihyun himself didn’t know which he preferred, then again, he never realized socialized with anyone but Changkyun.

It was in that dark room, the only sound being their breathing and the movie Kihyun was watching on TV, did Kihyun have his first kiss with Changkyun. He nearly missed and his heart was racing in his chest, but it was warm and safe. He could still feel it years later.

They continued on with school as usual, keeping up their grades and staying close despite what bullies or assholes had to say. They took their classes, bantered and had a few makeout sessions in the locker room or in the choir room after school. Needless to say, without any words, Kihyun was happy.

Changkyun was smiling more. His home situation wasn’t getting any better during the time, Kihyun could tell by the way Changkyun refused to go home. But he didn’t mind his best friend’s company, he liked the scent of vanilla on Changkyun’s skin and the taste of cherries on his lips when they kissed.

Eventually, it was close to graduation season, but not before prom. Kihyun had been intensely focused on his studies and the choir recital, he had completely forgotten about anything else. Plus, he had started work at a café near by and spent all of his time either at school or at work. The last thing on his mind was prom.

On the day of prom, Changkyun was absent in the morning. He had been busy the few weeks prior and Kihyun had hardly seen his best friend. He had ignored the prom ticket sales and the various methods people were using to ask each other out. He could care less about a stupid dance.

As he packed up his items from the choir room, he got up and prepared to head home. Suddenly, someone began to play the piano from the corner of the room. He turned his head and gasped.

There was Changkyun, playing an unknown tune as he sang gently. His blonde hair was pushed to the side and he was wearing a tight black shirt and ripped denim jeans, his eyes on Kihyun as he continued to sing with his honey-deep vocals, his cheeks flushed.

When the song was over, Changkyun stood up and pulled a blue flower from his pocket, slowly approaching Kihyun. Smiling, he took Kihyun’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles gently. “Kihyun, will you be my date to prom?”

Kihyun was still stuck dumb in awe, barely able to speak as he bit his lip. “B-But prom is tonight and we don’t have tickets. I don’t even have a tux to wear…”

“That’s okay. If you say yes, we can have our own prom.” The tone in Changkyun’s voice was filled with mystery and a bit of naughtiness. How could Kihyun have said no?

They went to a small cottage about an hour out of town that Changkyun’s family owned, packing only the clothes they had and buying some food from a local store. Kihyun text his mom and told him he was hanging out with Changkyun for the weekend, to which she had no issue. Kihyun was strangely nervous, having never been away from home to be with a boy, but it was Changkyun and he was excited.

The cottage was by a lake, secluded but filled with life even as the sun went down on the horizon. They had running water, appliances and even a fireplace in the cottage, so Kihyun felt right at home. He decided to hop in the shower and wash up the long day, ready to hang out with his best friend.

When he was clean and dressed in a long sweatshirt that fell to his knees, Changkyun had prepared a meal of kimchi, rice and beef. His smile was almost shy as Kihyun walked out, his fingertips tapping on the hardwood floors as they sat and ate near the window overlooking the lake.

They talked for hours, the air filled with some jazz Changkyun had put on through his phone. Kihyun was truly at peace, his smile warm as he placed a kiss on Changkyun’s lips.

One kiss turned into two, and soon they were making out on the floor. Kihyun had his hands tangled in Changkyun’s hair, unable to stop kissing him even if he tried. He felt Changkyun’s hand slide under the thin material of his sweatshirt, soothing on his burning skin and in need of more contact.

Soon, there was even less clothing between them, the need to be naked and drowning in Changkyun filling every pore of Kihyun’s body. However, Changkyun pulled away, his expression intense as he caressed the older male’s face.

“I want to do this but… I want to know how you feel about me first.” Changkyun whispered, looking radiant in the dim lighting.

Kihyun placed his hand on Changkyun’s cheek, looking over the beauty that was his best friend. “We’ve known each other for nearly 6 years, already. I have no other friends but you, I’ve never had anyone interested in me and I’ve never been interested in anyone else. I… I like you Changkyun. I trust you more than anyone and I want you, and only you.”

Changkyun’s smile was blinding, his features flushed as he nipped Kihyun’s neck. “You’re not saying this because of the sex, are you?”

“I don’t even think about sex.” Kihyun stuck his tongue out, his smile bashful as he moved to pin Changkyun onto his back. He caressed Changkyun’s arms and tummy, chuckling as the younger male giggled. “But I want you, all of you. I don’t know what love feels like. All I know is that you’re my Changkyun and I want to be with you for as long as I can. You’re my everything and you’re safe with me. Always.”

The younger male stared at Kihyun with nothing but love in his eyes, his smile shy as he slowly took off his pants and exposed himself fully. “I want you to be my first, Ki. I’m ready to be yours.”

Kihyun took his time, exploring every inch of Changkyun with his lips and tongue. He spent all night and into the morning finding ways to bring maximum pleasure to the younger male, whispering sweet words as they made love for the first time. He caressed Changkyun’s side as he slept the following morning, ready to take on the world with his new boyfriend.

A few months later they graduated together, sharing a big kiss on camera with Kihyun’s parents. Changkyun’s parents never showed up, but he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

They both got accepted to the colleges of their choices in Seoul, so they packed their bags and moved into a small apartment together. Fast forward into Kihyun getting his Bachelors in Business Management and Changkyun getting his Bachelors in Music Production.

By this point, Kihyun was twenty-four and Changkyun was twenty-two, they had been living together for a long time. Their apartment was filled with music equipment, video games, lots of furniture along with a beautiful kitchen and a beautiful shared bedroom. They even had a collie named Biscuit and she was the happiness in their tiny home.

Time went on and Kihyun became a Regional Department head for the company he worked under, going to visit stores and making sure things were running smoothly. Changkyun had started his own studio and worked with famous artists making music and music videos. Sometimes Kihyun and Changkyun would collaborate for fun, then again Kihyun liked to pop in at Changkyun’s studio just to have passionate sex while being recorded.

They never had to worry about money, having worked odd jobs all throughout their college days together. They had a car but never got a new place, despite having enough money to afford a flat in Gangnam. They truly only needed each other to be happy, unless Changkyun wanted a new video game or a new gadget.

By the time they were at the height of their careers, they had been dating for nearly ten years. They never forgot an anniversary, never forgot a birthday and never forgot to say ‘I love you’ to one another. They fought one in awhile but it was never serious. They always laughed and talked everything out, just like when they were in high school.

One day, Kihyun went to the studio with a present for Changkyun. The younger male had just finished a recording session, his face bright as he gave Kihyun a big kiss on the lips.

“I just had the most important session in my life, Ki!” Changkyun boasted, his face glowing with pride. “This song is gonna make it big and the artist is gonna be performing in America with it! This is huge!”

“I’m so proud of you, my love.” Kihyun smiled and he meant it. He placed gentle kisses on his boyfriend’s face and neck, his expression filled with pride. “You’re so talented and beautiful and your music is amazing. You’re so wonderful and now the world will know.”

Changkyun’s cheeks were rosy but his smile never faltered as he basked in the kisses. “What’s up, Ki? You’re never this affectionate, at least, not so suddenly.”

Kihyun looked over the studio, remembering all of the money Changkyun put in blueprints and equipment to fund this place. He remembered how happy Changkyun was when the studio finally opened and how hard he worked to promote himself online and in public through underground performances.

Kihyun worked in a cooperation, with investors, employees, worker’s rights and sucking up to a boss. Changkyun was his own boss, intelligent and ambitious in his trade. It made Kihyun proud to know that he was with someone who strove to the best he could be, it was inspiring and he loved Changkyun with his heart and soul.

Which was why, in that moment, he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box.

Opening it, he smiled as Changkyun’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “I love you, more than anyone or anything. I want to be yours and you to be mine. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me, Changkyun?”

At first there was nothing but silence, Changkyun frozen in place.

Then, he let out a wail-like sound and nodded, tears pouring down his face. “Y-Yes! Oh my god, _yes_! I want to be your bride, Yoo Kihyun!”

Kihyun laughed and held the crying male in his arms, his own eyes filled with tears as he placed the ring on his fiancé’s finger. “You’re supposed to be my husband, but I’ll let you be my bride, Kyun.”

They planned for over a year, choosing a place to have the wedding and where to have their honeymoon. Kihyun’s mom helped with the food, while Kihyun worked on the guest list. He invited his closest friends from work, including his loud coworker Minhyuk, while Changkyun invited his best friends he met through the underground scene.

The couple decided to have their wedding at the cottage Changkyun’s parents had previously owned. Changkyun had bought the property from them prior to going to college, so he didn’t have to worry about dealing with them. It was just as beautiful as it was all those years ago.

The wedding was simple and in the summertime. The sun was glistening on the water, creating myriads of crystals on the surface. The scent of pine was carried on the breeze while cicadas wailed in the humid afternoon.

They had an outdoor wedding, equipped with a white archway and a hundred folded chairs in the shade so people won’t overheat in the sun. Kihyun was nervous as all hell, Minhyuk giving him words of comfort as his best man. (“It’s just the love of your life, dude. No biggie.”)

When Changkyun finally emerged from the cabin, in a stunning white tuxedo and a long veil that dragged at his feet with every step, Kihyun knew he wanted to be with this nerd forever.

They exchanged their vows, Changkyun’s hands shaking in Kihyun’s. He smiled and placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead, remembering the first time he had ever laid eyes on him so many years ago.

“Changkyun, I never knew what love was. I could give you the dictionary definition and what I knew from music, but I never knew what it meant be with and love someone wholeheartedly.” Kihyun’s eyes were on Changkyun’s wide ones, every word confident and filled with love. “I remember sharing lunch in school during recess, I remember when you used to read your physics books to me whenever we’d study. I remember the first keyboard you bought with your own money; I remember celebrating prom with you in this very place."

He took a deep breath and smiled as he kissed Changkyun's nose, gentle and sweet. "I remember our first kiss and the first time I said I love you. I’ve had so many memories with you and I want to keep making them with you. I want to grow old with you, have kids and be with you not only as my husband, but as my best friend. I love you, Changkyun, in sickness and health, in boogers and kisses, I love you, now and forever. Thank you for showing me what love is.”

A few people in the crowd wiped their eyes, others clapped at the beautiful vow that Kihyun gave, without a piece of paper to read from. His heart knew exactly what to say.

Meanwhile, Changkyun was bawling, his face red as he sniffled. “I-I can’t say anything amazing after that!” He whined, earning some laughs from the guests. He smiled and cleared his throat as he dried his eyes. “I… remember first meeting Kihyun. Beautiful, popular, friendly. A literal dream boat, even at thirteen. I was a nerd, a science nerd at that and I stood no chance with him. Yet he invited me in with open arms and… I think I feel for him right then and there.”

He let silence fill the area before he continued to speak, his eyes only on Kihyun’s as he spoke, a bit of lip gloss shimmering on his plump lips.

“My parents grew to resent me as I began to discover who I was. I wanted to be different, I liked being different. I changed my hair and decided to walk on a path they didn’t believe in, a path that would make me happy. That path included Kihyun and I don’t regret it one bit.”

Kihyun felt his eyes beginning to water, his lip starting to quiver as Changkyun caressed the older male’s face with a shaky smile.

“Yoo Kihyun, you’re everything to me. My past, present and future. You’re the only man I want for as long as I live. I’ll always be faithful and I’ll come home and cuddle you no matter what time it is. I’ll even attempt to cook for you… then again, maybe that isn’t very safe.”

A few people laughed and Changkyun ‘s voice began to crack. “Love doesn’t describe half of how I feel towards you. But marriage, being yours physically and spiritually for as long as we live, is a pretty good start. Thank you for accepting this nerd and giving me a home, Kihyun. I love you for as long as I live and beyond.”

The kiss they shared was the most beautiful they’d ever had. Kihyun held Changkyun as close as he could, their lips moving as one in happiness and pure, unfiltered love. They nearly knocked over the band standing nearby, but they smiled anyway, wiping the tears from each other’s eyes.

They shared the cake and celebrated, everyone saying a few words before partying into the night. They shared their first dance to one of Changkyun’s produced love songs, a song he wrote just for Kihyun. Kihyun had eyes for Changkyun the whole night, kissing him and just holding the man who was finally his.

They caught a flight together to the Caribbean, landing early in the morning to their honeymoon suite on the water. They were all smiles as they bathed together, kissed nonstop and made love until the sun began to break on the horizon.

Slowly stirring, Kihyun blinked out of his trance as Changkyun began to wake up. He opened his eyes and met Kihyun’s gaze, his face suddenly forming a ginormous smile as his features filled with love. “Good morning, Kihyun.”

Mirroring the smile with his own, he held Changkyun close and smiled. “Good morning, my beautiful husband. How are you feeling?”

Changkyun rubbed his sleepy eyes and pulled Kihyun to lay on top of him. His chocolate-colored eyes glistened in the sunlight. “I’m ready to start forever with you.”

As Kihyun caressed his husband’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss, he realized there was no place he would rather be, than right now, with Changkyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I currently have 6 fics left for this collection and I already have one Bingo! It's been tough but I'm having so much fun!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter @monstabaebae  
> See you all soon and thank you for the support! :D


End file.
